Artemis' adopted kids
by Bn218
Summary: Artemis finds a demigod who ask her to take care of his brother and sister before he dies. doesn't really get into the main idea until chapter 2. please read. *still in progress. bad at summaries XD
1. The beginning

Artemis' POV

Today was supposed to be just a regular day for me and the hunt. Apparently the fates don't think it should be for us.I received orders from my father today during the winter solstice meeting (which is never a meeting at all but just twelve gods going back and forth arguing) to check out a small forest in Minnesota. Apparently, a fair amount of monsters been stalking the area for some time. I flashed down to camp just before Poseidon and Athena got into a full blown battle since Annabeth is now pregnant. The last thing I heard was Athena yelling "YOUR SON HAS INFECTED MY DAUGHTER". I flashed down to camp on the Border of North Dakota and Minnesota, and everything was going accordingly normal like every other day, Girls doing the chores, Phoebe scolding a group of girls in archery, Thalia scolding Phoebe for scolding the girls and the occasional pranking. As I flashed in all the girls gathered in dropping whatever they were doing and surrounded me. "Alright, girls pack up we're heading to the west side forest in Minnesota and I want everyone to be ready in thirty minutes or you're on kitchen duty and laundry duty for the next four days. Move!" I ordered.

-Line-

We made camp three hours ago after we ran into a group of Cyclopes who apparently were on orders from Poseidon to recover some materials from the mountains. It would've all gone peacefully if Atalanta didn't almost kill Percy's brother Tyson with an arrow. He told us the monsters that were gathering were at the opposite side of the mountain near the river. I just hope Poseidon doesn't come after us since Tyson now has an arrow head lodged into his butt. After yelling at Atalanta and trying to apologize to the group of Cyclopes we trailed into the valley.

As we came closer to the group of monsters I told my hunters to split up and surround the monsters from all sides to block off any attempts of escape. My lieutenant Thalia took Lucy, Amanda, and Keia to the tree tops to provide extra fire support just in case some of them can fly. As we reach fifty feet I noticed the pack of monsters was considered of eight hellhounds, two empousai, three Cyclopes, one centaur, seven telekhines, and the monster that took Annabeth five years ago, Dr. Thorn I believe. Then I recognized a familiar scent… a gods scent but really faint. "Did they managed to capture a god?" my second oldest hunter Diana whispered to me. Over time if my hunters are well-trained and skilled then they can recognize godly scents. "Maybe if they did, then the god would be close to fading since it's so faint but… it's more like a demigod's scent if anything" I replied.

Then as soon as we got close enough to listen in on them I see them surrounding a male teenager holding a shield and a small sword shielding something between him and boulder in the mountain.

"Listen here you little runt just give up already, you are outnumbered and have no chance of surviving, now just drop your weapons and let us kill you!" Dr. Thorn yelled. The boy didn't respond. "Fine then, have it your way" Dr. Thorn said. He looked back at the monsters and nodded. Soon the group of monsters closed in as my hunters got into position. The first three telekhines charged at him with spears and daggers while the empousai gathered on each side. Quickly he disposed of the telekhines but one managed to cut him on his side. Then the empousai started to attack but one of them was quickly taken down and the other one was lucky enough to bite his shoulder before being kicked off and stabbed between the eyes. Dr. Thorn shot a thorn at him and embedded in his leg. "Ha, you may have some fight in you but you still will die horribly- Ack!" he was soon cut off as a silver arrow poked out of his throat signaling the hunt to attack.

My hunters quickly came out of the trees and disposed of the hellhounds cleanly while Thalia and her group massacred the Cyclopes and the centaur. As we made sure the job was complete and ready to move out I heard a small voice calling my name. "Lady … Artemis please"

I turn back and the demigod who was brutally attacked was still alive, saying my name. Usually I would be angered right now having to deal with a male other than my brother and father but right now I just feel annoyed. As I look at him wondering to myself 'what does this boy want' I start to see he is bleeding badly and has blonde hair … and blue eyes. Oh gods Apollo is going to be furious, no wonder that scent was familiar, this was his son. "Lady Artemis" he repeated again as he tried to straighten up. I walked slowly to him but Phoebe cut me off by walking up to him and putting an arrow under his chin. "Listen here boy, Milady does not talk to male scums like you, how about I end your suffering now and-"

"Phoebe stop" I commanded. She turned around and looked at me curiously and stopped after I shot her a stern look. I walked up to the boy and told him "Speak". He looked up to me and spoke between coughs of blood. "Lady Artemis … please, tell my dad that I couldn't help my mom and to tell him I'm sorry, she's the reason the monsters came, she told us that we were a bunch of good for nothing runts that ruined her life, that's when she took us here and attracted the monsters." He said. I looked at him with little sympathy. "Please" he asked me again. I sighed. "Yes, then if that's all than I am sorry for you and my brother Apollo for losing another one of his kids. What is your name?"

"Daniel" I nodded. I started to turn around until I heard him say wait. I looked back. "Please just one more request. I beg of you please take care of my brother and sister please. Take them to camp or anything just please keep them safe."

"What bro-" I was cut off by a high voice saying "Dan!". Then from behind the boulder two small figures ran to the boy. I soon noticed the two small figures were a girl about five years old and a boy about four. But the thing is they had a different scent of another gods. "Dan you promised you wouldn't leave us, you promised!" The girl said sobbing. The young boy just hugged Daniel and started to cry. Daniel soon put both of the kids into a big hug and looked at me. "Please help them, there not my dad's kids but from another god… I think you can find out but please… just help them" he tried to get the words out fast but he kept coughing out blood. I started to think on what to do. 'Well I could leave the boy with Dionysus and take the girl into the hunt'. "Yes, I'll take the girl into the hunt but the boy will stay at camp. Is that clear?" I replied. He smiled and nodded thankfully. He then looked to his siblings. "Jaiden, Emma these girls will take care of you now, I'm sorry I can't go with you guys but just remember, mom can't hurt you anymore and… I still love you two… goodbye" he said as his eyes closed and a smile still on his face. "Dan Please come with us. Dan" the girl said shaking him as his arm around her started to loosen and go limp. I looked at them and felt sorry for them. They lost the only family they ever had. I put my hand on the girl and the boy and shook them. "Hey, we have to go… come on you have to leave him" I said while slowly pulling them away. "No, I don't want to leave Dan He's alive I promise!" the girl kept yelling while the boy just silently sobbed and never said a word. I looked back at Thalia and asked to get the boy while I got the girl. She had tears piling up in her eyes waiting to burst out. "He's gone I'm sorry but we have to go" I said now prying the girl off. As they let go of their fallen brother they turned to me and looked at me with … sea green eyes.


	2. The truth

Thalia (Pov)

As I grabbed the boy off of his dead brother, I couldn't help think about what if this was Jason that was dead and me crying over him. I shook the thought away as I knew Jason and Piper became gods after the war with Gaea. So now if he did die, he would come back to life and I would kill him again for dying.

Anyways, I grabbed the boy off with ease while Lady Artemis struggled to get the girl off with the help of Diana. "Please we can't leave him here we can still help him please!" the girl kept pleading Milady about her brother. Milady just looked at her with soothing eyes and spoke softly to her. "Look um … Emma I'm sorry but your brothers gone now. The best thing I could do was send his body to camp half-blood and make sure they gave him a proper burial"

She spoke. "But-but he's still there I know it! Please if you just help-" she said as a hand flew across her face.

Artemis (Pov)

"Your brother's dead and it's a good thing because that means theirs one less male scum in the world" My hunter Atalanta said while retracting her hand. I was FURIOUS. "ATALANTA DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, JUST FOR THAT YOU ARE ON CHORE DUTY FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS" I fumed while changing into my 28 year-old form. I never taught my girls to be so cruel and I will never teach them to be, ever. She quickly lowered her head and scurried away but was stopped quickly. The air around us felt to get moister like a fog, as I turned my head back to Emma I could tell she was the one doing this. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. CALL MY BROTHER A SCUM" She spoke in a tone that would make Hermes shriek and run. Then water formed around Atalanta and quickly engulfed Atalanta in it. I watched in horror as I wondered how powerful this girl is. "Emma stop" I said. Nothing she just kept focusing on drowning my hunter. "Emma STOP" I continued. Nothing. "EMMA STOP NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER" I Yelled. This time I got an answer. "She said that my brother was mean, when he was the one helping me and Jaiden safe". I felt sorrow for the girl as tears fell down her cheeks. I ran up to Emma and put my arms around her. She began to simmer down and Atalanta was freed from her water prison as she gasped for air. Emma just cried into my shoulder as I held her for a few minutes. I looked at her brothers corpse and made a shroud around it and it flashed away.

I looked to my Lieutenant. "Thalia I need you to watch them while I head to Olympus" I told her. "But Lady-"

"That's an order Thalia" I spoke. She nodded and took the girl from my arms. I stood up and looked to my hunters. "Girls I expect by the time I come back that camp will be set up and that you will not lay a finger on these children. UNDERSTAND" I addressed them. "Yes Milady" I received as I flashed away.

-Line-

I appeared on Olympus near the council meeting area. I walked inside to find Apollo talking to Hestia. 'Good looks like I don't need to call for him' I thought to myself. "Apollo" I called to him. He turned around and flashed me a bright smile. "Hey sis! What's up? Need anything from your big bro?" he replied. "Um Apollo … there's been an incident with one of your kids" I said slowly letting him process what I said. His smile faded and he sighed. Hestia looked at me and sighed as she flashed away. "Oh, um well which one of my girls was involved?"

"Well it's not one of your daughters it's … one of your sons" I said to him. He looked at me with a stern look. "If one of your hunters killed one of my sons then-" "No nothing of that sort"

I cut him off. I don't want him getting the wrong idea about what happened because he does hold a grudge about stuff like this. "Well when me and my hunt came across a group of monsters we noticed that they were surrounding a demigod and it turned out to be one of your kids" I said. He just looked at me with sad eyes and beckoned for me to continue. "And so well um … anyways he was badly injured after we disposed of the monsters and we couldn't save him" I told him. "Well at least you tried to save him right? I mean I know I have a lot of kids but I still care for them" he said. "Well if that's all thanks Artemis for telling me and I'll be on my way" He said as he turned around. "He also told me to tell you he's sorry for not being able to help his mom" I called out. This made him stop dead in his tracks. "What was my son's name" He told me without even turning around. "Well um-" "what was his name Artemis?" He cut me off. He never calls me by my name, it's always sis or little moon but he only calls me by my name when he's serious. He turned around and looked at me with pleading eyes that looked like they were saying 'please don't be who I think it is'. "His name was Daniel" I told him. He looked like he was about to break down. "No, no-no-no why him? Why?" he said as walked to his throne and sat down with his hands in his face. "Brother … what is wrong?" I asked him. I heard him choke down a sob. "Daniel was one of the first kids I ever had that was nothing like me. At first when he arrived to camp a few weeks after the war with the titans with that satyr Gleeson everyone thought he would be a son of Ares. He never used a bow and always treated girls kindly. Never rude and never tried hitting on them. When he was claimed he was thrilled to know that I was his dad. I was pretty surprised that he didn't argue on why wasn't his dad Ares. Heck he could've past for Mar's kid cause of his humbleness. And so every month or so he went to his mom's apartment to check if she's alright. When I first met his mom I saw a beautiful woman who was proud and selfless. Then when I left she turned bitter and hateful. No matter what harsh thing she did to Daniel, he would always cook her food set her to bed and clean for her. He never stopped doing this for years on end then I heard that she gave birth to two kids that were from a different god. This made him visit his mom more frequently than ever. I felt bad for him and guilty for letting her turn bitter and cold towards her kids. Then after the war with the Giants when we were celebrating I came up to him seeing that he was alone under the stars. We talked and then all of a sudden he asked me for a small request you know what that was?" he asked me. I shook my head. "He asked me to try to visit his mom so I could explain why I had to leave her, when I could and in return I asked him to help his mother to become sane. In truth I never wanted to, but these stupid ancient laws never let me. I never got to visit her and he died feeling guilty about it. I never got to see his mom and now I feel like a jerk again. He turned seventeen last week and I never got to go to any of his birthday parties. I just hope he is in Elysium right now" he finished. I admit he sounded like nothing I would think of. I had only a few tears in my eyes from his story. He just got up and wiped the tears from his face and faced me. "Well I guess I will see you soon sis" I hugged him for the first time in years and started to walk to my next destination. "And sis" I heard him add. I turned around and he flashed me another bright smile "Thank you for telling me" as he flashed away.

-Line-

I waited in the garden area waiting for him to come. 'Gods where is he? I sent him a I-message thirty minutes ago' I thought as a bright sea-green light flashed in and out came my uncle. "Nephew, sorry I was late I was tending to my son Tyson, he had an arrowhead embedded in his left butt cheek" He explained as I shuddered, hoping he didn't tell him that it was from us. "Well, if I find the person who did this I will punish them harshly. Now … what is it that you called me about?" he finished as I let out a breath of relief. "I know you had two more kids recently" I said. He looked at me wide eyed before returning to his normal face. "Oh please uncle I found the two kids Jaiden and Emma as their brother died. Their currently at my hunter's camp." I stated. He just had a look of worry now and was sweating sea water. 'Eww' I thought. "Artemis please don't send them to camp if Zeus finds out I had other kids than he will have a full blown war against me. Please take care of them anything. I can't take them with me under the sea. If Amphitrite finds out she will inform Zeus and turn against me."

He pleaded. Well that leaves that suggestion out of question. Then I thought back to what Apollo and his son said. "Please take care of them" I heard in my head. Finally I made up my choice. I put a hand on my Uncle's shoulder. "Uncle… I will take care of them but I need your permission to do so" I said. He looked at me with glee and then with a look of confusion. I quickly told him my plan and he looked at me wide-eyed. "Are you sure Artemis?" I nodded. "Well then I give you permission to do so. Goodbye" he said as he flashed away.

I smiled as I turned to flash away

-Line-

Jenna Pov

I was in the middle of eating dinner when Milady came back. All the hunters quickly filed in and surrounded her. "Milady your back what has happened?" Stacy asked. "Nothing, just a quick meeting with me and Apollo about his son" 'Oh you mean the cute boy' Wait-WHAT!

Oh please tell me Milady can't read my mind I didn't mean to think of that and I quickly shook the thought away about the son of Apollo. This is why I hate it when my mom gets in my head "Now I have announcement to make, Thalia can you get Jaiden and Emma?" Lady Artemis asked. "Already here" she replied as the two kids came forth. She bent down and started to speak. "Jaiden and Emma, I have spoken with your godly parent which is your father who asked me to make sure you two are safe." She paused then continued. "Which is why I'm asking you two if you would like to become my adopted kids" Milady finished as chaos broke out


	3. The adoption and the new prophecy

Artemis' POV

My hunters were all yelling, whining about why the boy should be with us, and asking why I would adopt them. "Silence!" I screamed causing all of them to stop. "The reason I am adopting them is because Lord Poseidon, their father has asked me to" I stated.

"But why would he ask you to do that?" My hunter Etna asked. "Because Etna, if my father found out that he had two more kids, there would be no idea of how much chaos would happen he would cause and he might start a war between him and my uncle. That's why we can't send them to camp." I answered.

My hunters silently understood but still some of them were still had a look of worry on their face. "But why adopt the boy into the hunt, males aren't allowed in the hunt. Can't we just leave him with someone else" one of the newer girls that joined the hunt pointed out. I turned to her and said "If I left a child of my Uncle with a untrustworthy person to fend for himself, then my uncle would not just punish me but the hunt as well for treating one of his children so cruel. Plus if we teach him to be nice to girls then he wouldn't be like other males".

Some of the girls were scared at the first part of what I said then smiled as they heard the second part of my statement. I turned to the two children. The girl was wide-eyed when she heard that I would be her new step-mother but the boy just stood there with a stern look. "Emma and Jaiden, I know you lost your only family that truly loved you and cared for you and I know I will never replace your brother but I don't want you two to feel alone. I am asking you two be part of our family, I promise you I will protect you two no matter what happens, even though this is all so sudden I don't want to leave you guys to fend for yourselves out there, will you accept becoming my adopted children please?" I asked. Emma had tears in her eyes as she came up to me and hugged me "Yes … yes Miss Artemis" she said as she nodded furiously. I looked to the boy who looked the same way as the girl.

"Yes m-miss Artemis" the boy said. His voice reminded me of his brother before he died. I smiled and held both of them in a tight hug. "Okay now hold out both of your hands I need to do something to make it official" I told them. They did as they were told and I put my hands on each of their palm. "I lady Artemis hereby adopt the son Jaiden of Poseidon and daughter Emma of Poseidon as my children with permission of Lord Poseidon, the god of the seas." I proclaimed. A bright flash covered the two kids then quickly faded. Emma and Jaiden now had auburn streaks of hair on their head. They both had a different scent now but Jaiden's eyes now had a tint of silver in his, so now his is sea-green with silver outlining it.

"Now it's official you two are my adopted kids." I smiled as my adopted son Jaiden now looked at me with a stunning smile just like my brother Apollo even though he had a few teeth still growing out. "I think it's time to go eat dinner now girls" I announced as my girls headed out

-Line-

After dinner, I took Emma to my tent so I could let her sleep since she fell asleep after dinner. While we were eating some of the girls took time to introduce themselves to Emma while Thalia just stood by Jaiden and kept him company. It felt nice to have kids to look after. Jaiden was walking behind me as I opened the door to my tent. I quickly flashed in two small beds between mine and the fireplace. I placed Emma on the first one and pulled the blanket over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. I noticed Jaiden was crawling into his as I came over to help him. I tucked him in as well as he looked up to me. "Will I ever get to meet daddy soon" he asked me. "Yes, in time your dad will be very proud of you and will want to meet you. Now sleep my little one you have a lot of work ahead of you tomorrow" I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead as well. "I wish Dan was here. He would like to have you as a mom too" he said before going to sleep. I slumped onto my bed as I thought of how much their brother really cared about them before drifting off to the realm of Morpheus.

Apollo's Pov

I was walking around my palace thinking about how to remodel the new addition to my palace but couldn't stop about my son Daniel and the two kids. Then I felt a wave of pain come over me before the spirit of Delphi took over.

'The children of the sea and hunt will come to aid Olympus in their darkest time,

To defend or to let Olympus fall they must decide,

The earth, sun, and moon will be covered in darkness,

The ones resurrected will fight for the righteous,

On the day of the high solstice they will all meet,

Olympus will strive through victory or fall and taste defeat'

My body returned to normal as I thought to myself 'Oh crap, here we go again' as I made a note to tell the new great prophecy at the council meeting tomorrow.


	4. the meeting

Artemis Pov

I woke up to the smell of deer being cook and immediately I stood up in bed. The girls know how I especially love deer meat in the mornings and how I must get the largest part or I get … um how you say… An angry savage wanting deer meat. As I looked down to my two new kids I see that the beds were empty. 'Oh gods' I quickly get dressed and went out of my tent. When I got outside I see six girls cooking the two deer by the dinner area while Thalia and a few girls were with Emma trying to teach her how to use a bow. "Emma!" I called out to her. She turned around and ran to me. "Mommy, Guess what? Thalia taught me how to use this thing called a bow. I hit the circle in the middle" she exclaimed. I looked at the group of girls and flashed them a look of approval as they bowed back. "Good job Emma I'm proud of you. You're getting better" I told her as she flashed me a toothy smile. I gave her a quick hug and walked to Thalia. "Milady" she said as she bowed. "Thank you for training Emma. I apologize if it was a hassle doing so." I told her. "Not at all, at first she looked like a pro, like a mini Artemis. Must be when you adopted her" she replied. "By the way where is Jaiden?" I asked curiously.

She hesitated for a moment until pointing up to the trees. I looked at her curiously before following where she was pointing to and gaped at the sight. On one of the tallest trees in the forest my son Jaiden was hanging on a branch upside down with just his legs hanging on the branch. "JAIDEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Jaiden who now was aware of his mom's presence looked at his mom before turning around and let go of his grip from the tree. "JAIDEN!" I screamed before trying to intercept his fall but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. But then just before he hit the ground he turned and landed on his feet. I gaped at the sight and so did the other girls. 'Since when did he learn how to do that?' I thought. "Hi mom" he said. I ran up to him and hugged him before my raged kicked in. "JAIDEN! Do you know how dangerous that was"? I exclaimed why giving him a cold stare. He looked up at me with his now silver tainted sea-green eyes and I completely changed my look to a worried expression. "Sorry mommy" he said. "It's ok but next time don't do that, it's dangerous and I don't want to lose my new son so quickly" I scolded him before giving him a hug. "Now everyone I think it's time to eat" I said before flashing in tables with plates neatly set up and everyone taking a seat.

-Line-

I quickly flashed all the plates to the kitchen area so the girls on kitchen duty can wash them. "Milady, what do we do now?" Thalia asked.

"For now just continue on your normal activities and I will-" suddenly a bright orange flash blinded me and out came Apollo. "Hey sis" he said before hundred arrows werepointed at him. "Whoa chill there girls. I'm just here to tell my sis that theirs a meeting going to happen right now." He said putting his hands up in defeat. "Meeting? By who? I asked. "Pops called it, and this is going to be really important one" he said before flashing out. I sighed and look back to Thalia. "Change of plans Thalia, I'm going to need you to watch Jaiden and Emma while I go to the Olympus, clear?" I instructed as she nodded and bowed before I flashed out.

-Line-

I flashed in the throne room as the other Olympians were too just flashing in. Athena coming in a flurry of owls. Aphrodite through a flock of doves that suddenly vanished. Poseidon coming through in like a stream of water before it formed the shape of the sea god before taking form. Zeus and Hera coming in a massive thunder bolt that struck in the middle of the throne room. Ares flashing in a blood colored flash and Dionysus and Demeter coming in with no special entrances. Hestia was already at the hearth tending the flames. As we took our seats in our respective thrones I looked at Poseidon who a small look of worry on him before Zeus cleared his throat to get our attention. "As you all might be wondering why I called you here I would like to ask where Hades is". Then the room dimmed as shadows came to the empty throne as the shadows started to form a door and a tall bearded man wearing a black tuxedo came out. "Sorry, I had to tend to some matters with my son and wife" He said as he took his throne.

"Well now we can start this meeting, I called you all here because Apollo has spoken to me about a new prophecy that has been made" my father looked to my brother before continuing.

"Apollo can you please recite the prophecy"

My brother nodded before closing his eyes in concentration and the spirit of Delphi took over.

'The children of the sea and hunt will come to aid Olympus in their darkest time,

To defend or to let Olympus fall they must decide,

The earth, sun, and moon will be covered in darkness,

The ones resurrected will fight for the righteous,

On the day of the high solstice they will all meet,

Olympus will strive through victory or fall and taste defeat'

He then closed his eyes before returning to normal. Poseidon and I started having a mental conversation. 'This is bad, this is bad, this is so freaking bad. Zeus is going to know I had another affair and he might think you broke your oath' Uncle told me.

'I hope not, who knows what would happen if he assumes I broke my oath. Yet worse he might go after my kids. If he does so I will stop at nothing to protect my kids!' I thought back to him as the conversation stopped. I looked back to father as he was looking at Poseidon.

"So… Poseidon. What have you been up to lately?" my father asked hesitantly but you could sense the anger in his voice. Poseidon gulped before saying "Oh you know just the usual, busy managing the sea these days while family-"

"Don't play dumb with me brother I know you had another affair! Now who did you sleep with now and where are the kids!?" father said as he glared at my Uncle. "Father don't you think you're being a little dramatic with this?" I told him. He turned his stare towards me.

"I am not! And I what did it mean by children of the sea and hunt?" he said. Then I tried to play dumb for once. "I have no idea what you are talking about" I said dumbly. He opened his mouth only to be cut off by Hera. "Oh please Artemis I think me and you know what children we're talking about. Or should I say who's children, I'm the goddess of family too so I know when a child was brought into a family"

I looked at Hera and glared at her harshly before Zeus lost his temper. "POSEIDON IF YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER I WILL TORTURE YOU SO PAINFULLY!" he screamed. "I would never do something so indecent! Especially towards Artemis who has sworn off men and to keep her maidenhood" he fired back. Before Hermes and Hephaestus got the chance to record Zeus and Poseidon fight Aphrodite decided to but in. "Artemis adopted Poseidon's kids before their brother died" she quickly spat out before clamping her hands over her mouth. Father was shocked (no pun intended) as he almost dropped his Master bolt. Hera wasn't as shocked but the rest of the council was, except for Dionysus who was fast asleep with a wine magazine over his face. Zeus and Hera both looked at me and simultaneously said "Daughter you have some explaining to do"

-Line-

After finishing my story the Olympian council looked at me with gaping mouths. "Father I swear on the river Styx they are loyal to Olympus no matter what, please do not harm them I beg you. They are my children now" I pleaded with father.

He rubbed his forehead before sighing. "Daughter, if you say they will be loyal then I trust your word. As of when the prophecy will take place I have no idea" he told me as me and Poseidon sighed in relief. "Father I think I know this will happen" Athena spoke up. She brings out a book and flips through the pages until she stopped. "The high solstice is referring to the annual solar eclipse meeting we have every two hundred years, that's when the earth would go dark since the moon would be covering the sun for the entire day, as to what I think" she stated.  
>"Athena when will this eclipse happen?" Hades asked. "In about 12-13 years, which would give us time to train these children and also find who is this new threat we're facing" She replied. "Artemis I want you to train your children well now as for Dionysus" My father spoke up as Dionysus was fully awake now. "Inform Chiron of this and tell him to train our children harder for the near future confrontation" he told him and he received a nod in confirmation. "Well then as of today this meeting is finished" Father said before him and Hera flashed out followed by everyone else. I went back to camp so I can tell my hunters of the new prophecy coming soon.<p> 


End file.
